


He Always Loved Her Hair

by Lowkeydying



Category: Normal People - All Media Types, Normal People - Sally Rooney
Genre: Connell returns home, Cowgirl, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Normal People (2020), Trichophilia, aka he fucking loves her hair, handjob, he's scared of losing her, normal people, post episode 12, school flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeydying/pseuds/Lowkeydying
Summary: Connell returns to Ireland and as he sees Marianne in airport car lot he is reminded of a certain moment when they were still in school.A.k.a. Connell sees Marianne with long hair and remembers damn good sex.
Relationships: Connell Waldron/Marianne Sheridan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	He Always Loved Her Hair

She had changed. They were difficult to notice, but he saw all of them immediately. Her hair had grown long – almost down to her waist. It swayed in the wind as she stood, waiting for him next to the car. Suddenly and without warning, he remembered the way her long hair felt when she was on top of him. In school, she had kept her hair in that long tight braid. Before they began to speak to each other, every once in awhile, he felt the urge to pull the braid, pull her to him. Capture her. He had quickly dispensed of the thought. Violence – violence did not excite him but keeping her safe, close to him. That was a turn on, no doubt.

  
And he was given every chance to pull on her hair when they were alone. A few weeks after their first kiss, Marianne let it down. She had always kept it in a braid at school or a pun when they were alone and Connell could not remember a time he had seen her otherwise.  
It was his request. He had never asked for her to do anything for him. That was a door he had thought best stayed shut. There were times in their relationship when he became very aware of the power he held over Marianne, that she would truly do anything he asked. It scared him. He was scared of what would happen if she lost interest in him and decided to start seeing someone else. Maybe she would start seeing Eric, forget the things he said to her and tell him he could do anything he wanted. That scared him. Because he knew other men would freely indulge in their urges to control and hurt Marianne. It was a thought he could not abide by.

  
So he asked her to untie her hair. It was a simple, safe request. But he still tasted the acid of guilt in the back of his throat. They were in his bedroom. She was standing naked in the center of the room. Her pale body was in stark contrast with the rugby posters on his wall. She was thin but not skeletal. She has an even color and shoulders that he loved to rub when she lay on top of him, breathing hard, as he was still inside her, slowly softening. Her breasts were small but sensitive. He could bite and lick them for hours till she would cover her face and groan so loudly Lorraine would surely hear.

Connell pulled Marianne on top of him as he sat on the edge of the bed and started to suck on her erect nipples. She grabbed his head, his ears, pulling his away from her chest and kissed him. It was a hard kiss. Her cunt was wet and every hair on her body stood up in anticipation, her heart was racing. Their tongues were stroking each other and saliva dripped down Connell's lip. She licked it up and bit his bottom lip, already plumped.  
He opened his eyes and at that moment saw her hair still pulled up. This was his chance. He pulled his head away.

  
"What's wrong?" she asked.

  
"I want to ask you a question."

  
"Go on then," she panted back.

  
"Can you untie your hair?" he whispered.  
There was a moment of silence. His own heart started to pound faster and faster. He couldn't read the tension. He screamed at himself for being so selfish. But then she suddenly lifted her arm, reached to the top of her head and pulled. "It's going to be messy, I haven't brushed it since the morning"

  
He didn't care.

  
It was a mass of shiny black strands. He gently grabbed a fist-full just to feel, to confirm that this was real.

  
She laughed.

  
He had put his whole face into the arch of her neck and could feel the burning of his ears.  
"Did you really want that?" she whispered.

  
He waited a moment to smell her sweat and feel her body against his. "Yes, I did. Thank you." She could barely hear him whispering into her neck. They were sitting up and she decided this was the time to fuck.

  
She took her hand and traced the outline of his back, her nails lightly scratching his skin. She had always admired his body, even more so when they were this close. Her nails left a white trace mark against his ever reddening skin and she felt a sense of possessiveness. With her other hand, she took hold of his dick from the base and slowly lifted up with a tingle of pressure. Once she reached the head she gripped tighter and repeated the motion. Connell had gone completely tense – heaving and panting, feeling every movement and change into his body and in hers.

  
She decided he was ready. She gripped him and spread her legs, straddling him. She dipped her hand to her cunt and spread the lips. They were wet as was the hair. Her wetness and their mixed scent filled the room. She spread the lips and slowly pushed herself into him. His dick was large enough to fill her and grind against her sensitive flesh, but not so large that it hurt. It was a perfect fit. She started to move. Up and down, setting a fast pace, squeezing, and breathing harder and harder. Her mouth at his ear, his face still attached to her neck, sucking and kissing and biting. He couldn't take it any longer and grabbed her hips from underneath and pushed her even harder into him. He raised his head and saw such an erotic sight he thought he would cum right there and then.

  
She was completely flushed and face to neck to the tips of her fingers. But what was even more exciting was the bouncing of her long hair. It flew everywhere. An uncountable force. He grabbed her head and her hair and kissed her again. They breathed as one until it was impossible to tell one from the other. She rolled her hips, pushing him deep. He choked and cummed, filling the condom. And hoping that she could feel him in her.

  
Connell walked to the car where Marianne stood. Her face was red from the wind but looked plumper than when he had last seen her. She was eating then. Her style hadn't changed though her clothes looked less posh, without the financial support of her family. And her hair, it had grown long.

  
"Hiya"

  
"Hello"

  
"You don't seem to have an American accent"

  
He laughed and reached out to caress her face. "Me. No. They couldn't even understand what I was saying."

  
She gave him a side glance as she grabbed his bag and though it in the trunk. "Your acting the maggot."

  
"No. I swear it's true."They were in the car now sitting next to each other.

  
"I hope you liked it though."

  
"I did, I truly did – even without you." He paused and then said, "I want to show you, New York. You would love the paintings and the theatre and the people. I missed sharing it all without you."

  
"We can go together"

  
Connell looked at her and smiled. He took his hand and touched Marianne's hair, leaned forward, and kissed her. And he knew everything would be alright.


End file.
